


L'Art d'aimer

by babouned3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, M/M, Top Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babouned3/pseuds/babouned3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear, let us have music."</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Art d'aimer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I decide to make public, no one has ever read them except me.  
> I wrote this in about an hour yesterday when I couldn't sleep.  
> This is unbeta-ed, and english isn't my first language, so if there are any errors don't hesitate, but please be nice about them :)

It's not like they never touch each other, after all they're often in physical contact, whether it's having an arm around each other, or one of them leaning into the other one, or even embracing each other when they're in bed at night. But as far as sex goes, they haven't experimented a lot, they have given each other a couple of blow-jobs and they give each other hand jobs pretty often, but they haven't gone as far as penetrative sex.  
It's not because either one of them doesn't want to, or because they're not sure which one is going to take which position, it's just that their relationship hasn't reached that position yet. 

They've had an usual night, Isaac came home after school, and Derek left his study to greet him, they talked about their day and their upcoming plans while cooking dinner and enjoying a glass of wine ; after dinner they both decided to read a book rather than switch on the tv.  
Around 11 they went to bed, nothing felt different or special, but as they got into bed, Derek decided to ask Isaac how he felt about having sex tonight. 

After a bit of talking, and a few questions, mainly from Isaac, they started stripping themselves of their clothes. 

Derek got on his back and Isaac positioned himself between his legs, he coated his fingers in lubricant and slowly started inserting one into Derek. It's mainly strange since he's never experienced such thing, but it isn't unpleasant per say.  
After a few va-et-vient, Derek asks Isaac to insert another. He's about to tell Isaac to add a third when he feels another digit entering him.  
A few minutes later, he puts his hand on Isaac's right arm, who slowly retrieves his fingers. 

He lets Isaac cover himself in lube, before he joins his right hand with Isaac's left one, leaving Isaac with his right hand to guide himself. He goes from feeling a pressure, to feeling Isaac inside him, and if he hadn't realized himself that Isaac is actually inside him, the noise Isaac made certainly would have done the trick. It's a guttural moan that he's never heard from Isaac, it's powerful and quiet at the same time, and it resonated in Derek's head. 

He isn't experiencing pain, but he isn't experiencing pleasure either, still, he realizes at that moment that if Isaac is the only one experiencing pleasure and moaning as such, this experience will still be very satisfying. 

They kiss, sometimes it's open-mouthed and demonstrates a lack of technique, sometimes it's just a peck, but it's always a token of their love.

He's watching all the expressions form on Isaac's face, who's repetitively closing his eyes, opening his mouth and even flaring his nostrils, when he catches his eyes. Isaac's oblivion seems to get replaced by the determination to make it enjoyable for Derek. He starts moving his hips, twisting them, avid to learn what feels better for his partner. 

After a few minutes, Derek starts feeling a small dose of pleasure, it's like a shot that keeps spreading through his body for a little while. Isaac seems to have caught a reaction from looking at him, because he repeats the same movement, and Derek feels the same sensation.  
Slowly, this feeling increases, it now feels like a a buzzing is going through his limbs, it's not unlike what he's experienced with other sexual acts, although it is magnified. 

They are both moaning, and Isaac says his name from time to time. When he feels Isaac starting to tense, he says his name, it's not whispered, nor shouted. 

Isaac fixes his eyes on him, and Derek is flooded with all theses emotions that no human is equipped to deal with, therefore he just drowns into them. 

Isaac starts putting his hand around him, as a result Derek soon starts to catch up with his man. They're both panting, and more sounds can be heard in their room.  
Derek starts coming from all the stimulation he's experiencing, when he's almost done Isaac joins him, he feels it inside him, and he can't quite believe what is happening. 

Isaac stays put for a few minutes, both of them breathing in sync. Isaac starts withdrawing himself, and that's probably the most unpleasant part of the experience so far.  
Isaac lays down on his right side, and entangles their legs together while he puts his arm around Derek's middle section.  
They stay like that for a while, catching their breaths, glancing at each other.  
Soon Derek starts to get up to go the shower, and Isaac follows him. 

They enjoy a hot shower together, both of them still reeling from the after-effects of their activities, both of them not quite believing that the man they're sharing a shower with is so generous as to love him unconditionally and not be afraid to act on it.


End file.
